the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
It's Now Or Never
Netherlands Denmark }} is the ninth episode of The Amazing Race 4. Leg Clue 1 - Gogh Museum. Amsterdam, Netherlands. -> (Tinganes. Torshavn, Faroe Islands, Denmark.) For this Leg of the race, go to a Danish self-governing island nation. In this ‘country’s’ capital, search for the historic location of the government, translating to “parliament point” in the local language. This is where you will find your next clue. Caution! U-Turn ahead! Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 2 - Torshavn, Faroe Islands, Denmark. -> (Torshavn Cathedral. Torshavn, Faroe Islands, Denmark.) Now go to the second oldest church of the Faroe Islands, located close to where you currently are. This cathedral is the location of your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 3 - Cathedral. Torshavn, Faroe Islands, Denmark. ROADBLOCK Who’s ready for a game? Note: John has to do this Roadblock. In this Roadblock, one of you will have to play 2048, attempting to get a score of 1600 or more. Once a screenshot proving this has been provided, you will get your next clue. Seth & John finished last in the previous Leg, and have a Handicap on this task. They will need a score of 2000. Clue 4 - Cathedral. Torshavn, Faroe Islands, Denmark. DETOUR Church or Fort. Your choice. Note: The pass option is available on these Detours. In Church, you will have to search the Faeroe Islands for the spot shown in this picture. Once you have found it, search for a nearby church. Once you have the name of the correct church, you will get your next clue. In Fort, you will have to do the same thing, however this time in satellite view and here you just need to find what is on the picture. Once you have the correct name of this fortress, you will get your next clue. Clue 5 - Cathedral. Torshavn, Faroe Islands, Denmark. -> (Nordic House. Torshavn, Faroe Islands, Denmark.) Now go to, what is considered to be, the most important cultural institution on the Faroe Islands. This building, promoting Nordic and Faroese culture, is the location of your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 6 - House. Torshavn, Faroe Islands, Denmark. -> (Akraberg Lighthouse. Akraberg, Faroe Islands, Denmark.) U-Turn! Two teams will now have the opportunity to slow down two other teams, by forcing them to go back and do the other side of the Detour. If you have been U-Turned, go back and perform the side of the Detour you did not originally complete. Go to your next Pit Stop. This lighthouse is located on the island of Suduroy, close to the village of Sumba. This 14 meter tall lighthouse has not been inhibited since 1988, where the family living there was forced out during the Christmas Hurricane, and it is now the Pit Stop for this Leg of the race. The last team to check in here, may be eliminated. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Trivia *This episode was named by Seth & John. Reference *¹Purry & Koror had already used their U-Turn in the sixth Leg and should not have been able to use it during the ninth Leg. This did not affect the placement of any teams, however. They were not given any time penalties, as this was a mistake by the hosts. Gallery 11074488_10204093419241142_4547085745741223176_n.jpg|'Pit Stop.' Akraberg Lighthouse. Akraberg, Faroe Islands, Denmark. Category:The Amazing Race 4 Episodes Category:The Amazing Race 4 Category:Episodes (TAR)